1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a pipe separator or, more specifically, the inlet to such a separator. The pipe separator comprises an extended tubular body with a diameter that is principally the same as or slightly larger than the diameter of the supply pipe of the pipe separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications for patents for pipe separators of the above type were first submitted by the applicant in the present case in 1996. One of these patent applications is the applicant's own international patent application PCT/NO 03/00265, which shows such a separator.
Pipe separators are very effective for separation of fluids with non-mixable fluid components and also represent a simple, structurally light solution compared with conventional gravitational separators. In some situations in connection with the separation of fluids, for example an oil, gas and water flow with a high gas content, plug flow may occur, one reason being design-related conditions, which may reduce the separation in the separator. The present invention represents a solution that will completely eliminate such plug flow.